Purple Ooze
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Material item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Purple Ooze (3 Red Ooze, 100 ) **2 Purple Ooze (1 Blue Ooze, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 Purple Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, and 1 '''Purple Ooze' are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several Baldwin recipes: **Level 3 – Sentient Alloy (1 Silver Muck, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Blue Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,500 ) **Level 4 – Prismatic Meditate (1 Blue Ooze, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Red Ooze, 4 Orange Ooze, 1 Meditate, 5,000 ) **Level 5 – Plum Wooly Coat (1 Gold Muck, 1 Purple Ooze, 3 Yellow Sludge, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Gold Amulet of Alchemy (1 Grey Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 5 Rusted Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Pearl Roundhorn (2 Green Goo, 1 Yellow Ooze, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 ) **Level 9 – Desert Rain Frog Companion (1 Grey Slime, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Purple Ooze, 2 Green Goo, 5 Dried Cedar Branches, 3,150 ) **Level 10 – Blue Ooze (3 Purple Ooze, 100 ) **Level 10 – 2 Red Ooze (1 Purple Ooze, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Trousers (1 White Slime, 1 Red Sludge, 1 Purple Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 11 – Duskcheer Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Twilight Colony (1 Black Slime, 3 Orange Goo, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 12 – Shadow Tome (1 Black Slime, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 5 Battered Books of Fables, 1 Shadow Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Dusklight Alchemist Tools (1 Black Slime, 3 Purple Ooze, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Purple Goo, 3,000 ) **Level 13 – Red-eyed Tree Frog Companion (1 Silver Muck, 3 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3 Molten Tadpoles, 3,200 ) **Level 15 – Tar-Trooper Slarg (2 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Sludge, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Orange Goo, 5,700 ) **Level 15 – Wild Banner (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Green Goo, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,600 ) **Level 16 – Anomalous Nekomata (1 Silver Muck, 2 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Purple Ooze, 8 Eye Agate, 5,700 ) **Level 16 – Unhatched Bogsneak Egg (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Silver Muck, 1 Grey Slime, 3 Purple Ooze, 1 Blue Ooze, 65,000 ) **Level 18 – Charming Sage Lantern (1 Grey Slime, 1 Black Slime, 2 Purple Ooze, 2 Green Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 18 – Sapphire Woodmask (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Orange Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 {treasure}}) **Level 20 – Bubble Brook Gecko (1 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 20 – Glowing Mint Leg Bow (1 Grey Slime, 1 Black Slime, 3 Purple Ooze, 10 Silken Feathers, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 22 – Secondary Gene: Trail (Gaoler) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Purple Ooze, 1 Gold Muck, 4 Seaside Trumpets, 50,000 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Circlet (1 Grey Slime, 1 Copper Muck, 2 Yellow Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient